


Un demone chiamato Roronoa Zoro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zingareschi sentimenti [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Hate Sex, M/M, OOC, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drammatica 'seconda volta', anche se non ce l'atto vero e proprio, tra Zoro e Sanji.





	Un demone chiamato Roronoa Zoro

**Author's Note:**

> [What if, Ooc].  
> Seguito ipotetico di 'La prima volta di Zoro e Sanji'.  
> Scritta con il prompt del P0rnfest:  
> ONE PIECE; Sanji/Zoro; La seconda volta.

Un demone chiamato Roronoa Zoro

 

“Diventerò il miglior spadaccino. L’ho promesso a Kuina!” gridò Zoro. Strinse con forza la spada candida al petto, il suo viso era in ombra, nascosto dalla bandana nera. La sua voce era cavernosa e ringhiò piano.

Sanji avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare, le gambe gli tremarono. Si tolse la sigaretta dalla bocca e la pestò sotto il piede, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“E chi te lo impedisce?! Io sono su questa nave solo per realizzare il mio di sogno e l’All Blue non c’entra niente con te, maledetto spadaccino!” gridò.

Zoro lo raggiunse e lo sbatté con foga contro la parete di legno della nave, facendola tremare.

“Mollami, maledetto demone!” sbraitò Sanji. Gli tirò una serie di calci al viso, facendogli sanguinare e bruciandogli la pelle.

“Quello che è successo tra noi, ieri notte… non deve fermarmi! Volevi rallentarmi, vero?!” sbraitò Zoro.

Sanji lo colpì con un’altra serie di calci, il battito cardiaco simile a un ronzio che gli rimbombava nelle orecchie.

“Sei stato tu a fottermi! Io voglio solo le donne!” sbraitò.

< Sembrava così dolce, vulnerabile… mi era anche piaciuto, in realtà > pensò Sanji, sentendo gli occhi pizzicare. Iniziò a rabbrividire piano.

“Kuina non era una donna!” gridò Zoro. Gli alzò le spalle sopra la testa, le legò con la sua cintura e infilò un’altra sua spada nel muro.

Sanji cercò di dimenare le braccia, i suoi polsi si arrossarono e la cintura sfregò contro l’elsa della spada.

< Non è in sé > pensò.

Zoro ruggì ed iniziò a tempestare il muro di pugni, Sanji strinse gli occhi e rabbrividì.

< Dove cazzo è il Capitano?! Lui è l’unico che può tenerlo a bada > pensò Sanji, mentre il sudore gli solcava il viso.

“Kuina ti amava lo stesso! Diventerete i migliori spadaccini come una persona sola, anche se ci fossero moscerini che non significano niente sulla tua via!” sbraitò.

Zoro chinò il capo e, grugnendo piano, indietreggiò.

Sanji impallidì.

< Io avevo inventato a caso… Ho capito! Doveva amare questa Kuina e stare con me gli è sembrato una qualche offesa > pensò.

“Pensi?” ringhiò Zoro.

Sanji deglutì rumorosamente e annuì con il capo, facendo strofinare i capelli biondi contro la parete di legno.

“Posso dimostrartelo. Baciami e poi prova una delle tue tecniche di spada con… con quell’arma bianca. Vedrai che la potenza non sarà minore rispetto a quella solita” disse. Ansimò.

Zoro lo raggiunse ed iniziò a spogliarlo.

“Ed ora che cazzo combini?!” sbraitò Sanji, tempestandolo di calci.

Zoro gli afferrò la testa e gliela sbatté contro la parete, un rivolo di sangue colò dal capo di Sanji, macchiandogli i capelli.

“Farò di meglio. Farò partecipare anche lei, così non potrà arrabbiarsi. Condivideremo anche questa… sconfitta diversa” sussurrò. Le sue pupille erano dilatate, i suoi occhi liquidi e il suo viso arrossato. Premette le sue labbra contro quelle di Sanji.

Quest’ultimo mugolò dolorosamente e ricambiò al bacio.

< Non è in sé… avercela con lui adesso, significherebbe essere idioti. È palesemente ubriaco, il suo odore non lascia dubbi > pensò.

Zoro finì di spogliarlo, gli slacciò la cravatta e gliela mise in bocca.

Sanji mugolò, la sua saliva inzuppò la cravatta.

Zoro lo penetrò con l’elsa della spada, il grido di Sanji venne attutito dalla stoffa. Zoro mosse la spada su e giù, Sanji aprì le gambe e cercò di spostare il bacino, in modo che i movimenti gli facessero meno male. La spada andava sempre più a fondo, Sanji iniziò a sanguinare. Le sue urla, sempre più forti, uscivano simili a bassi gemiti attraverso la stoffa.

Zoro con l’altra mano iniziò a strofinargli con foga il membro.

Il sudore solcava il viso pallido di Sanji e gocciolava dalla ciocca di capelli che gli copriva un occhio.

Zoro continuò fino a farlo venire, estrasse la spada e ne conficcò la lama nel pavimento di legno.

< Se prima volevo che qualcuno della ciurma venisse, ora mi auguro che non accada > supplicò Sanji mentalmente.

Zoro gettò indietro la testa, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il viso.

Sanji si dimenò con sempre più forza, riuscì a far uscire un po’ la spada dal muro e vi fece finire la cintura. La segò e si liberò, si tolse la cravatta dalla bocca e raggiunse Zoro.

Quest’ultimo si era gettato in terra e si stava prendendo a testate, fino a farsi sanguinare la fronte.

Sanji lo abbracciò e lo cullò contro di sé.

“Calmati, calmati” cercò di consolarlo.

< I suoi demoni non sono tanto migliori dei miei. Zef, come facevi quando davo di matto? Come?! > si domandò.

Zoro gli strofinò il viso contro il petto.

“Lei non è arrabbiata?” gemette.

“No, né io, né lei. A-Anzi, non ti ho detto… che Kuina ‘prende’ proprio come un uomo, anche bello forte. È una grande spadaccina” mugolò Sanji con voce rauca.

< Speriamo che anche stavolta, farneticando, ci azzecchi > pensò.

“Diventerò il più forte, così sarà come se l’avessi battuta. Lei non sarà più debole perché donna” disse Zoro con voce rauca.

Sanji gli accarezzò la testa, passandogli la mano tra i corti capelli verdi. Il sangue gli colava sulle gambe già sporche di sperma.

“Certo” lo rassicurò.

Zoro si addormentò, abbandonandosi contro di lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Straight to video – AMV.


End file.
